A great majority of conventional golf clubs of the prior art are generally made of a wooden material such as a hickory wood, or a metal material such as steel or aluminum. A wooden golf club has an advantage that it does not transmit a shock wave easily; nevertheless it has a shortcoming of being vulnerable to distortion caused by a change in the climatic elements. On the contrary, a metal golf club is resistant to distortion caused by a change in the climatic elements and is bound to transmit a shock wave to a player's hands holding the golf club. Therefore, some manufacturers have come up with golf clubs of thermosetting plastic composite material, such as carbon fiber preimpregnated in epoxy resin. Such golf clubs have an improved quality of absorbing a shock wave and are invulnerable to distortion caused by a change in the climatic elements; nevertheless they are not endowed with an excellent elasticity and are potential sources of environmental pollution, in view of the fact that the thermosetting plastic material and the epoxy resin, which are used to make the golf clubs, can not be recycled easily and economically.